Only You
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: She was a Death Eater. He was a Werewolf. They can't be together...but why was she having these feelings for him? Damn Black and Potter what had they done to her? A Love potion maybe? Their pranks had gone too far this time. Remus/OC, onesided- Severus/OC
1. Chapter One: Caught

**Here is my try on a Remus/OC fanfiction and onesided- Severus/OC with many others. **

**^^ please review and tell me what you all think so far about it. Is it worth to keep on writing or not?**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I just own Martina Brightmore, some original characters and the plot.**

**Martina Bightmore and the rest of the Brightmore family are originally from America so they don't really have British accents much seeing Martina spend 11 years in America and only 6 years in London. Their accents are mixed XD**

* * *

**Chapter One: Caught **

_An angry howl raged throughout the forest as she tried to unglued her feet to escape. The hair on her neck was sticking up in fright. Oh why had she followed her brother's advice on the fastest route to The Dark Lord? There was a reason why Dumbledore forbid any students to go within the forest._

_Her eyes glanced up at the night sky, watching as dark grey clouds clouded the full moon. Fear, held her down, she couldn't move. Martina held her wand tighter in the palm of her hand wishing she would have tried harder to learn how to apparate earlier this year with her peers. _

_"Damn." She hissed under her breath noticing two bright yellow eyes watching her curiously. Another howl escaped its lips as the werewolf howled up to the full moon. Martina could feel her entire body shiver once more and once again her legs refuse to budged in panic she has no more time she pointed the tip of her wand at her leg, realizing that her hexes would most likely bounce off the wolf. _

_"Diffindo." Martina hissed in pain. _

_Red. Blood...but she can feel her legs now. The wolf nose wrinkled smelling the blood that laced the air and she knew she only have a short time to escape. Escape back within Hogwarts bound away from the werewolf and with that thought Martina found herself running away fastest as her two legs could bring her. The Dark Mark on her arm burning harshly on her skin. _

_She was hurt...she was scared and she's keeping the Dark Lord waiting. _

_Branches snapped behind her and she knew the werewolf was closing in, how stupid of her to think she could out run the creäture specially while injured? She could only think so far ahead. _

_Hogwarts was within her sight. Just a little more, but then she felt its claws slashed against her back tearing though her skin. _

_Martina let out a bloody scream before tripping and in a last desperate attempt to save herself she pointed her wand at the tree behind her-_

_A hex left her bloody lips, _

_the tree exploded falling down towards the werewolf. She wasn't stupid. She knew she was desperate but lying down on the ground bleeding to death made her think of not to smart things, but somewhat clever. She wasn't hoping for the tree to stop the werewolf, she was hoping that someone heard her. _

_The werewolf snarled loudly, darkness was crawling its way into Martina's head and not before long she found herself falling into a deep abyss, but not without seeing a stag tacking the werewolf away from her. _

_'Fuck you Voldemort' _

Martina Brightmore was just a normal pure-blood american witch, from one of the oldest families in America. Her parents are huge supporters for blood purity in which they always took sides with the Dark Lord which was one of the reasons for moving to London to be closer to the cause and so her parents forced their ideals down her throat and with the fact that she must serve the Dark Lord when the time comes.

Martina was sorted into Slytherin, the crazy hat actually hat stall between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

She often felt very stressed when she was questioned by her mother on why she couldn't be more like her brother Eric Brightmore. Her brother was the strongest of the two of them. He was cold and cunning and he very much care for blood purity. He was always there watching her, testing her and reported back to her parents on what he found against her like the time when she brought home a muggle book by Shakespeare called Romeo and Juliet. Her parents wasn't really proud.

Brightmore doesn't by any means use muggle punishment like being grounded or spanked, which made Martina being extra careful. Her parents were huge fans of the forbidden curses. Martina had made the misfortune of being the center of the Cruciatus Curse for about three minutes when she brought her friend over to play...a friend who didn't share their ideals. Who refused to take one step in the manor and who opened his mouth and disrespect the infamous house of Brightmore.

In her fifth year Martina was branded. She was to serve the cause and honor the Brightmore family name.

The Brightmore family was very well-respected after the House of Black and the House of Nott.

Martina didn't really approve of her family ideals. She couldn't really say the word 'Mudblood' without feeling a once of guilt which was strange for a person of her position. What she to do, she couldn't deny Voldemort. He would kill her without any hesitation Her family would disown her within a second just like the Blacks disowned their own son.

Martina has nothing.

No friends or anyone to look up to. She only have her family,

and so when her brother told her the fastest route to Voldemort HQ's though the Forbidden Forest then apparate Martina found herself in a horrible situation injured facing a raging werewolf.

Oh god wasn't on her side at all.

How the hell is a werewolf so close to Hogwarts to start with?

Martina felt someone picking her up. The wolf was gone and the moon was setting down revealing to be around 2'am in the morning. She was coming back/

"Bloody Slytherin." James Potters hissed in discomfort,

"What the bloody hell is she doing out here?"

Martina groaned.

Just fucking great.

The Marauders the least people she doesn't want to see.

James snugged his shoulders,

"Maybe meeting her fellow Death Eaters," James splatted-

"Why don't we leave her here?" A meek voice muttered, must have been Peter. Martina always hated the little rat for some reason she couldn't place and she almost hissed in pain. Oh how right Potter was.

To weak to stay awake once more she fell into a rough sleep.

She woke up with a headache and to white hospital sheets. Her back and as well as her stomach was wrapped in bandages. The new long sleeve shirt she wore hung loosely on her as she sit up on the bed taking in her surroundings. Hospital Wing.

Martina sighed feeling that the mark on her arm didn't burn anymore and she was feeling very dread at the fact that she couldn't feel it.

She hissed in pain drawing the boy with light brown hair and cold blue eyes beside her attention.

"The Dark Lord isn't pleased sister." He stressed the word pleased coldly, he folded his arms across his chest.

"Thanks for asking me how I am." Martina bit back...hiding away the fear once she meet the Dark Lord. It would be most likely she will be punished by the torture curse.

Eric saw her shiver and he smirked.

"Well dear sister, once you healed the Dark Lord would like to see you." He smirked before leaving the Hospital Wing happy at his sister's discomfort.

Once Eric left Martina couldn't help to notice a young Gryffindor boy on the bed next to her laying down sleeping. She felt something drawn her to the boy, the boy she recalled named as Remus Lupin one of the blasted Marauders laid asleep on the bed covered in scars. His hair was a mess and he looked very peaked. His skin was pale and he was alittle taller than her which surprised her. He looked worn out and in pain.

Martina felt her heart tugged in pity, out of the four Marauders she liked Remus the most. He was quiet. He didn't really take part of the pranks.

Martina limped out of the bed aware that Madame Pomfrey could reappear any second. Her finger traced Remus forehead softly and he flinched under her touch. She wasn't sure how long she been there staring and brushing the hair out of his eyes, because at this moment his eyes popped opened staring at her.

That was the first time Martina found herself blushing before diving back under her covers of the bed in embarrassment. He caught her.


	2. Chapter Two: Greatest Fear

**Here is my try on a Remus/OC fanfiction and onesided- Severus/OC with many others. **

**x.x I want this story to be fluffy but yet angst and funny, I want to make this story to have a strong plot line but also not to much plot. X.x I was going to make Martina's past very angst and focus on her struggle; but I want her to bond with Remus a little more ugh so confusing XD mhm but I will write some fluff in some chapters. Go on my profile and vote which character you want **

**Thank you those who had review and the those who placed this in their alert list. It means alot to me ^^**

**If you have any ideas you're welcome to share ^^**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I just own Martina and Eric Brightmore, some original characters and the plot.**

**Martina Bightmore and the rest of the Brightmore family are originally from America so they don't really have British accents much seeing Martina spend 11 years in America and only 6 years in London. Their accents are mixed XD**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Greatest Fear**

Ever since first year Martina Brightmore only had one crush on a certain sandy-haired person. She kept her crush a secret successfully for about 6 years only glancing at a far whenever he was near. She had a reputation to uphold to the Brightmore name. Eric constantly on her ass since day one when she didn't insult any 'mudbloods' that walked her way, her reputation and her house made her either feared or hated. By the Marauders she was hated and so she was convinced that Remus Lupin was like them, like this friends.

"Brightmore." Lucius Malfoy hissed under his breath. Martina nodded her head to him at the Great Hall the following morning, news traveled fast. He sat right next to a boy with long raven haired that kept his eyes on his table the moment she made her entrance. Severus Snape. Martina knew him well. She kind of liked his silence she knew he was nowhere near shy and timid. He just kept to himself.

"Malfoy, Severus." She let a soft smile to Snape, who nodded his head at her making room at the table.

Martina sat down beside him as she began to filled her plate with bacon. Nom bacon. She felt eyes on her for about a few minutes.

"The Dark Lord is furious." Lucius snarled,

"I heard." Martina tried to keep her voice calm. It wasn't her fault that she didn't show up. She was bloody attack by a werewolf a few nights ago, she shouldn't have been alive.

Martina kept her mind off of the incident for the longest.

"and you're aren't afraid?" Lucius smirked obvious at her failure. Now that Martina missed the meeting he was now in The Dark Lord's good graces once more.

"You were in the Hospital Wing. Whatever for?" He quipped,

Martina bit down on a piece of bacon just as her dear brother strolled himself in. He glared at the Gryffindor table before he sat with his friends at the far end of the Slytherin table for away from her.

Martina was grateful she didn't have time for his crap this early in the morning.

"It's none of your business Malfoy." Martina bit back at him only to met his onyx amazing eyes before she snapped back to her plate. She lost the feeling of eating as she stared at the pieces of bacon on her plate. She felt her eyes began to watered; but she blinked back the tears. She was in deep shit and just as that thought passed owls flew into the Great Hall. Many with news papers and letters delivering to the students. A tiny black owl made its way towards the Slytherin table where Martina sat and she grew pale. The envelope that it was carrying was bright red...meaning it was a Howler. Her parents and to make it even worse the Marauders had just walked into the Great Hall just in time for her embarrassment once more.

The Howler landed right in front of her and the tiny owl left. The Great Hall grew silent and she can feel every eyes on her including the staff. Oh he was staring at her she knew of it. Her skin flushed-

"Dear lord open that thing before it explodes." hisses Severus,

Martina hands shook and just as she opened the top the letter leads out a huge screech and the voice of her mother filled the room scaring the Hufflepuffs.

"Martina Marie Brightmore! How dare you! How dare you disgrace the family like this! All we done for you and this is how you repaid us!? You will fix it! Don't bother coming home till it's solve!" The voice hissed before the letter torn itself into pieces and fade away.

The Gryffindor table busted out laughing,

Martina bought up her eyes to where he was sitting at and to her surprise he wasn't laughing. He looked at her with concern, real concern. Sirius and James was choking on their food laughing.

Boys.

Martina went back to her bacon.

Yum Bacon.

That went well.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was her first class today and sadly it was with the Gryffindors, Professor Jennings (the new Professor, somehow each year the professors all end up quitting for some reason unknown) walked around the room watching many 7th years rushed to their seats taking out their wands, books and etc.

Martina sat in the middle of the class, right behind the Marauders and right behind of Remus.

She let out a sighed,

She had to move on. If anyone finds out her little crush it will become a disaster. Severus sat down beside her,

Martina leaned on her elbow her eyes glued to Remus's back watching him talking to his friends happily, it was obvious to anyone just looking at her on what she felt and so Severus Snape elbowed her side making her hissed in pain. Her injuries still raw from that night. The scar on her leg was still raw also she had barely noticed it all morning surprising.

"What?" She hissed to Snape who just shrugged in his seat with smug look on his face.

"Okay class for today, we all be learning about boggarts." Professor Jennings told his class as he waved his wand. The closest opened and a child's toy box dragged out to the front of the class.

"Can anyone tell me what is a boggart?" Professor Jennings asked glancing around the classroom before his gaze set on poor young Severus Snape.

"Mr. Snape?"

Severus cleared his throat-

"A boggart has no true form. It turns into your deepest fears." Snape glanced at Remus in front of him with a knowing smile.

"Right you are, Mr. Snape. 10 points to Slytherin." Professor Jennings smiled.

Many Gryffindors groaned.

"There is one spell that can defeat a Boggart. Just think of something funny and saw Riddikulus. Now class, wands out push the desks to the side please and get in an orderly line." Professor Jennings commanded and soon the room filled with noise with students pushing the desks away and getting in line.

James pushed Severus away and Sirius knocked into Martina shoulder almost making her fall back, Severus caught her at the last second by her arm.

She sent him a thankful smile.

"Thank you." She whispered grateful. It would hurt like hell if she would have fallen.

Severus nodded his head sharply, letting go of her hand, a blush lingers on his cheeks it went unnoticed to Martina because she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around she was faced with bright sad amber eyes of young Remus Lupin. He smiled sadly at her,

"I'm sorry about them." He spoke.

His voice made her heart fluttered.

The line moved up and as she walked forward she couldn't get him out of her head.

Remus Lupin was now standing behind her. He talked to her!

Her heart leaped.

"It's alright" She squeaked.

James boggart took form of a Dementor, he shook before he gathered all of his Gryffindor power and banished the boggart into a fray of fireworks that flew all around the room hitting most of the Slytherins. Martina and Severus barely dodged the two of them seeing that they were trained to have fast reflexes.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. 5 points to Gryffindor." Beamed Professor Jennings. James smirked and puffed out his chest with pride before he patted Sirius shoulder moving to the side of the room.

Sirius boggart transformed into the shape of his mother. Mrs. Black her cold onyx eyes stared down at Sirius. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off-

"Old hag, Riddikulus!" Sirius uttered angry, Mrs. Black exploded into a puff of daisies.

It was Severus's turn and the boggart took a shape of a man but before anyone could get a clear view Severus uttered the hex, sending the blurry image of a man in circles and sliding across the floor.

He was shaking,

Martina suddenly felt pity for him, and it will be hell if he knew of it. No one pity Severus Snape without being blasted by a hex.

Severus took his leave and it was her turn.

What was her biggest fear?

Her parents?

Voldemort?

Being rejected by Remus?

...the werewolf?

The boggart began to take shape right in front of her and soon an angry howl echoed throughout the classroom.

Martina gripped her wand tight.

Her eyes widened.

Right in front of her was a full-grown werewolf.

The memories of the night flashed in her head. The fear entered her body and her body shook.

The werewolf stared down at her with those angry yellow eyes. It took one step, it's breath was on her cheek.

"Do the spell, Miss. Brightmore." Professor Jennings urged.

Boggart wasn't going to hurt her.

It was going to play her worse fear against her.

Martina found herself couldn't. She can't utter the spell. She was too scared.

She felt the fear and the pain she felt a few nights ago when she encountered one.

Suddenly she felt something warm pressed behind her back.

"Riddikulus."

The werewolf turned into a red balloon and popped in front of her vanishing the werewolf.

"Are you okay, ?" Remus soft voice asked that was when she was still leaning against his chest. She blushed; shaking her head violently.

"Y-Yes T-Thank you." Martina stumbled.

"Good job Mr. Lupin 20 points to Gryffindor." Slytherins glared at Martina.

Her arm began to burn during dinner. Martina hissed in before she slipped out undetected. She soon found the secret passage that lead to Hogsmeade and once she was inside slipped out of her Hogwarts clothes and into the Black Robes and the Golden mask she left there yesterday, no one knew of this passage except Snape.

Once she reached Voldemort's HQ's in 10 minutes she was soon faced with the Dark Lord. His eyes flashed angry,

"So nice for you to return Miss. Brightmore." He pointed his wand down at Martina.

"Cruico." and with one word her entire body shook and she fell to the ground curling up in a ball in pain.

Pain entered her body as she gasped.

"M-My lord."

"Quiet!" He hissed, and the only thing Martina heard was Bellatrix's crazy laughter, other Death Eaters chuckles and her own painful screams in the background.

One thought passed in her head, surprised.

_Remus please help me_


	3. Chapter Three: No Such Thing

**Here is my try on a Remus/OC fanfiction and onesided- Severus/OC with many others. **

**Added some fluff at the end. Young Martina is growing x.x I'm going to try to make next chapter light than dark unlike these past two well three chapters now. I love writing this. Planning on rewriting this soon though. **

**Thank you those who had review and the those who placed this in their alert list. It means alot to me ^^**

**If you have any ideas you're welcome to share ^^**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I just own Martina and Eric Brightmore, some original characters and the plot.**

**Martina Bightmore and the rest of the Brightmore family are originally from America so they don't really have British accents much seeing Martina spend 11 years in America and only 6 years in London. Their accents are mixed XD**

* * *

**Chapter Three: No Such Thing**

_It was the end of her first year as she sat down and listened to her potion professor speech. Professor Slughorn had gone on and on about a potion called Amortentia some kind of a strong love potion. It does not created true love, but of a very strong obsession instead. Martina sighed as she dipped her quill in Ink once more before taking notes once more. She didn't even know why they all learning this potion seeing it's obviously very advance and first years aren't ready to go into it. She heard that many witches and wizards uses this potion to lure their crushes into marriage._**  
**

_"Today, we will attempt to brew this wonderful potion. ingredients are on the board, you have a week to complete this assignment. Began." Slughorn stated brightly, making his way around the room. Martina set her quill down and carried herself the ingredients supply, many students surrounded her. James Potter almost knocked into her, shoving. _

_"Hurry up, Brightmore." He snarled, Martina rolled her eyes at the raven-haired boy,_

_"Shut it, blood traitor." She hissed at him, she watched as blind fury entered his eyes as he reached for his wand. Martina busted out laughing, pressing the tip of her wand so fast to his throat. He didn't even notice her taking her own wand out._

_"What spell will you throw at me Potter? A tickling charm?" She taunted, about the charm they all learned last week in charms class. Such a worthless spell, she came from a line of Brightmore. She knew hexes before even coming to Hogwarts. _

_Potter sweated-before she felt Sirius wand pressed to her own neck. _

_Blood Traitors everywhere her mind screamed._

_She just looked at Sirius with an amusing look before tucking in her wand back within her robes just in time for Slughorn to look his way, wondering why it was taking his students so long to get the supplies._

_"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black put away your wand this instant! 20 points from Gryffindor and a week worth of detention with Hagrid." Slughorn quipped; Gryffindors groaned at their point lost and both James and Sirius turned red in rage._

_"But Sir-" _

_Slughorn interrupted Sirius._

_"But nothing, get your supplies and hurry back to your seats before losing more house points." _

_Slytherin never looked so happy._

_"Yes sir." James bit out._

_Martina smirked; gathering her supplies and walked back to her seat walking past a sandy-haired boy with bright amber eyes staring at her. She just shook him off before settling herself down beside Severus. _

_"You will pay." James sworn as he passed her and Severus table._

_"Whatever." _

_That week at the end James and Sirius had managed to find a string of their old friend Remus hair and placed it within their potion. _

_The love potion was set. _

_The problem is on how they get Martina to drink it...or eat it._

Martina just laid there motionless in pain. No one had ever bother to help her up from her torture. They all just stood aside watching in amusement. Martina Brightmore disgrace to her family.

He lurked over her.

She haven't even hissed in pain anymore as he lifted the curse from her in a minute. Her body throbbed in pain.

"Stand." He demanded; unwilling to take no for an answer. Martina forced to move her body to a standing position her eyes looking down to the Dark lord feet, with a limp.

"Take off your mask Brightmore." He commanded and Martina took off her mask and held it down. He had heard what she said, what her heart begged, he grinned cat-like to himself. Oh he had found Brightmore weakness. He was a master in legilimency, able to read any mind at his will.

When he tortured her he had clearly heard a name in which she begged to help her, to save her.

"Look at me." Martina couldn't avoid him any longer and fear once more grip her heart. She knew he could read minds...if he gets in her head long enough he will know. He will know everything. She didn't have anyway to defend herself always telling herself not to look within the Dark Lord's eyes instead, but now he's demanding her and no one says no to him and lived the tale and so she looked at The Dark Lord lifeless eyes. Maybe she could redirect him away from some memories she didn't want him to see.

Memories flashed;

He was going through them gleefully,

Memories of fights with her parents.

Fight with the members of Gryffindors house.

Memories of hanging out with her friend Severus Snape.

and then he was staring at the memory of a sandy-haired boy sitting at Gryffindor table reading a book in his hands. Martina tried her best to direct him away, away from this memory. She wanted to protect him. She tried to make the memory blurry, only successful with the boy's face.

"Hey, Remus."

and that was when he backed out of her mind.

"Do not fail me again Brightmore, or your dear friend will somehow disappear." He told Martina who suddenly felt sick though her stomach.

She bowed trying to make her voice motionless as she could.

"Yes mi'lord." She whispered; scared.

"Good, you're dismissed."

One thing Martina values was her memories what she experienced. Life wasn't perfect look on what she gotten herself into...on what her parents gotten her into. As Martina traveled back to Hogsmeade; masked on; wand at hand and making her way back to the passage to Hogwarts she found herself in a tight situation once more.

Her heart tightened.

Remus...He was the most important person in her life even though they don't really talk much. She doubt that he even noticed her at all. She would do anything to make him safe. Anything. She considered; obviating her memories of the boy, but she wasn't strong enough to depart. Sure she was brave enough to injure herself just to get the hell out of something, but she wasn't brave enough emotionally.

Slipping out of her robes and into her Hogwarts uniform; her body still hurts in pain. Blood; began to appeared though her bandages. Oh how she loved her life.

She met her brother Eric at the end of the passage.

"Lupin and Evans are paroling the hallways." He informed her, it must have been way over curfew.

"Thanks." Martina said, tasting blood within her mouth.

"I take it that The Dark Lord punished you."

Martina haven't said nothing,

"Good. You need it sister." He remarked and with that he looked both ways down the hallway before taking back off toward the dungeons leaving Martina behind.

Her stomach began to rumbled before she felt herself sliding down the wall and onto her back. She didn't want to head back toward the dungeons back to the place where she didn't belong in, back to the place she had to put up with Lucius crap and Eric's shit. She didn't even noticed she was crying till a minute later before she heard a set of footsteps heading her way.

Martina wiped her eyes away with the back of her hand, kicking the Death Eater robes deeper down the path where no one could even spot it from the entrance. A bunch of footsteps stopped by her.

Martina quietly, used a disillusion spell on herself.

"Weird, I thought I heard voices here." Muttered Remus voice.

"They're not here now." Lily replied, lighting up the tip of her wand searching the area, passing the entrance of the path. The light almost blinded Martina.

Lily sighed-

"I bet you ten gallons it's Potter and Black again. Anyway they're gone now, let get back to the common room." Evans said, before saying 'Nox' turning off the light.

Their footsteps disappeared and Martina slipped out of the thin corner. She almost tripped over the moving staircase and almost into the abyss below.

Just her luck.

Her death will be quick upon landing.

The staircase moved and after many more staircases she was finally at the dungeons.

The following days wasn't the best for Martina. She didn't talk and barely ate anything at the Great Hall. She only went to keep up appearances. Her brother didn't pay her any mind like always, he took after father mostly.

Owls entered the Great Hall usual with the morning paper and letters. Plenty flew over the Gryffindor table and some over others. The Daily Prophet landed in front of her. Interested; she read the first page.

_**Death-Eater Attack!**_

_**11 pm on Monday night Death Eaters attacked muggle London,**_

_**18 muggles killed,**_

_**4 Death Eaters captured.**_

_**9 aurors killed.**_

She didn't need any more info. She glanced at her brother who read the same page. A smile widened on his face. He was in the raid, actually led it into the fray to scared muggles and make themselves known to the population.

A few students began to cry, figuring it was someone they known died seeing as many death notices spread across some tables other than Slytherins.

"This is bloody stupid." Hissed one Sirius Black as his table. Peter paled, tears falling down his eyes.

"D-Dad." He sobbed.

Remus patted Peter's back softly in comfort.

Martina took a piece of toast and began to eat it. Nothing new, and just as she finished eating her piece Eric Brightmore made his way to the Gryffindor table along with Luicus Malfoy.

A smirk was on his face.

"What's wrong Rat? You're Daddy died?" He mocked. Martina sighed. Eric was always like this. Always picking fights. Wands flew out by James and Sirius.

"Leave him the hell alone Brightmore." James warned.

Lucius and Eric's wands were out also.

"Or what Blood-Traitor? You _kill us?" _

Remus took out his wand and pointed at Eric and with a growl-

"I swear if you don't go back to your bloody table I will make sure you're unable to walk again." Remus snapped. Eyes was on him. This was a surprise. Remus Lupin was always against violence, but here he was threatening.

An amusing smirk reached Eric's face. Martina sighed, taking her own wand out of her robes. She doesn't have time for this. She stood up and made her way to the Gryffindor table.

James and Sirius flinched.

"Oh you're so weak that you're big sister have to come save you?" Sirius smirked;

"You done it-" Before Eric could uttered out a jinx-

"Stop it Eric, Malfoy. Have you done enough trouble?" Martina screeched, her wand pointed at her brother and Lucius.

"Dear sister you're not defending these blood traitors aren't you? Mother would not be pleased."

"Mother wouldn't be pleased if you arrive home expelled, Eric." Martina bit out at her brother.

The Marauders looked at the exchanged confused.

Eric sighed taking away his wand.

"Lets go, they aren't worth my time anymore." Eric said bumping into Martina shoulder almost sending her flying to the ground.

"Are you sure-" Lucius questioned shocked before following her brother. Martina rubbed her shoulder in pain as she placed away her wand just in time when Dumbledore entered the Great Hall in a cheery attitude.

Slytherins and Gryffindors was staring at her shocked.

This must have been a trick.

She was caught up...she didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell Peter she was sorry for his lost...but somehow words failed her easy.

She was met with Remus soft bright amber eyes.

He smiled at her.

That smile made her heart lifted and at this moment she wished she could have a happy ending. A happy ending with Remus Lupin but of course their was no such things as a happy ending for her and so she would treasure his smile.


	4. Chapter Four: Marauders New Prank

**Here is my try on a Remus/OC fanfiction and onesided- Severus/OC with many others.**

**Thank you those who had review and the those who placed this in their alert list. It means alot to me ^^**

**I need a beta x.x currently looking for one **

**If you have any ideas you're welcome to share ^^**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I just own Martina and Eric Brightmore, some original characters and the plot.**

**Martina Bightmore and the rest of the Brightmore family are originally from America so they don't really have British accents much seeing Martina spend 11 years in America and only 6 years in London. Their accents are mixed XD**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Marauders Prank**

For some reasons she couldn't define the world decided to make her life even more horrible as it already was when Professor Jennings partner her up with Remus Lupin for dueling training for the rest of the term. Like hell she needed it; but while everyone else already partnered leaving her without someone Professor Jennings paired her up with Remus. She didn't need to stay for this lesson. Being a Death Eater had some perks. She knew how to duel. Martina doesn't like to boast, but she knew she could hold herself in a battle. She done so with many aurors in the past.

The desks were moved to the side and Martina couldn't help to feel many stares or glares aiming at her. The only friendly gaze was Remus. He pulled out his wand just as she pulled out hers, he glanced up at her and once more those beautiful amber eyes locked on her blue orbs.

"We haven't introduce ourselves properly, I'm Remus Lupin." He smiled even though we already knew each other names. Martina smiled sadly, feeling her heart skipped a beat once more in his company. This was another thing she liked about him. Always polite.

"Martina Brightmore, pleasure to meet you." Martina smiled and Professor Jennings made a round passed them.

"Now class we're going to learn how to properly use a shield charm. You're partner will cast a hex at you and you will try to reflect it." Professor Jennings explained while he slapped the back of Sirius Black's head who tried to cast a hex behind Martina's back.

"Ow!" Sirius gasped-

"Pay attention, Mr. Black."

"I go first." Martina whispered and she wasn't sure if he can heard her until she saw him nodded his head.

With a wave of his wand Remus cast a **Bat-Bogey Hex.**

"Protego" Martina flicked her wand upward and she blocked the hex easily. Her reflexes were fast and Remus almost didn't see her move her hand at all. She almost didn't say the words, she didn't need to.

The urge to cast a nasty hex came over her and she felt like she was back at the raids fighting, she fought the urge down and smiled uneasy at Remus who looked at her impressed.

"H-How was that?"

"Perfect, good job." His praised made her blush before she heard him chuckle lightly under his breath.

"You don't get praise much do you?" He remarked watching the blush reached down Martina's breath.

All of a sudden she couldn't breath and she almost gasped for air for a minute before she finally able to grasp oxygen,

"M-My turn." Martina stumbled-

Martina quickly cast a Growth Charm at Remus who had almost wasn't able to block it. The reminder of the class time was like this. Her throwing hexes and Remus trying to block them well and done the same to her.

Martina was finally smiling, finally having fun for once, and Remus even acting like he wanted to be her friend. That change till she was hit with James Potter hex. Laughter; echoed though out the room as she fell to her knees gasping for air once more. Her face turning blue for the lack to oxygen.

A set of fish gills appeared on the side of her neck.

"Martina" Remus kneeled down next to her, his arm around her shoulder trying to see what was wrong with her.

"Miss. Brightmore are you okay?" Questioned Professor Jennings only receiving gasping as a replied.

"Mr. Lupin, please escort Miss. Brightmore to the Hospital Wing."

Martina pulling down her collar of her shirt revealing the gills that lined up to her neck and Remus felt both pity and anger at James prank. He had gone too far this time.

"That was classic, Prongs." Sirius remarked.

Remus led Martina out of the classroom fast as he could before she fell once more in the Hallway blacking out.

Remus cursed-pressing the tip of his wand on her gills-

"Finite " Remus muttered.

The tip of his wand glowed and soon the gills retreated back into her neck leaving a very red mark.

Martina gasped once more before tears began to dropped from her blue eyes. A sob left her lips as she buried her eyes with the back of her hands shaking. Her lungs squeezed tight in pain.

She guessed that she deserved it from all the pain and crimes she done.

Afternoon passed by fast and all the classes she had with Remus he was next to her since the trip back from the Hospital Wing. He seemed not wanting to leave her side even for a minute and Martina found this very confusing. He pity her. He felt guilty for what his friends done.

"Remus, I'm fine. I promise." Martina uttered at the end of Charms. He just smiled at her packing up his parchment and ink into his bag.

"I know, I just want to hang out with you." The lie came out natural from his lips.

"Moony! What are you doing?" Sirius called out; Remus ignored him, grabbing Martina hand firmly within his guiding her out of Charms.

"What is your last class?" He asked kindly,

Martina smiled feeling very unease. Slytherin was giving her odd looks and Gryffindor sending her angry glares.

"Ancient Runes."

Remus smiled yet again, making her heart skipped another beat.

"I'll walk you there. I have a free period."

* * *

"What the bloody hell were you guys thinking?" Remus snapped at both James and Sirius once he reached inside of the common room; seeing his best friends sitting in front of the Heath joking around laughing at something James said, maybe the prank he done to Martina in DADA class.

"Then her eyes watered! Actually watered. I didn't know that bloody Slytherins can cry!" Peter hid behind of the chair watching, Remus flume.

"Oi Moony why were you clinging to that Slytherin like that?" Sirius questioned, accusing. Remus rolled his eyes-

"James! How many times do I tell you to leave her alone?" Remus scowled, James stared at his bestfriend shocked.

"But Moony can you see she's tricking you?" James snapped;

"Tricking me? I can quiet handle myself." That was the first real fight that the Marauders had in awhile. Once Remus finished his rant he sighed.

"I'm taking a nap. Don't bother me." He left them to themselves.

"I can't believe this. That little tramp, is getting him against us. We never fight before he took a notice of her." Sirius muttered angry under his breath. Remus was being tricked. Why couldn't he see that? She was a Slytherin and a possible Death Eater. She's no good.

They were trying to help him.

* * *

Severus Snape sighed to himself as he watched Martina struggling with her Potions essay. He could see dark circles forming under her eyes. He looked at her parchment and rolled his eyes at her idiocy,

"If someone considered using your essay in real life Brightmore, they would certainly blow up into tiny pieces." He remarked; watching a frown formed on her face.

"Well let them explode." Martina remarked dryly, Severus chuckled.

"Remove the unicorn hair from the first paragraph."

Martina blinked. She stopped writing and glance at Severus confused. He was working on his charm essay.

He didn't look up from his parchment but he felt her eyes on him anyway.

"What?"

"Remove the unicorn hair from the first paragraph." He repeated himself annoyed. He wasn't going to repeat himself again.

"Oh"

She bit her lower lip before crossing out the unicorn hair.

Severus let his eyes wandered to the young dark-haired girl whom often give him the time of day just being his friend. Something deep with his stomach flipped.

"Thank you." She beamed up at him and Severus felt himself blushing. Blushing? He don't blush. He snapped his gaze away from her suddenly,

"Just pay more attention next time in class." He snapped; going back to work leaving Martina wondering what was wrong with him.


	5. Chapter Five: Memory

**Here is my try on a Remus/OC fanfiction and onesided- Severus/OC with many others.**

**Thank you those who had review and the those who placed this in their alert list. It means alot to me ^^**

**Yayz a long chapter! ~ 3 this is the very first story I wrote long chapters of XD lol it was so interesting. There is a small Severus/Oc moment as well as a Remus/Oc moment.**

**I need a beta x.x currently looking for one**

**If you have any ideas you're welcome to share ^^**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I just own Martina and Eric Brightmore, some original characters and the plot.**

**Martina Bightmore and the rest of the Brightmore family are originally from America so they don't really have British accents much seeing Martina spend 11 years in America and only 6 years in London. Their accents are mixed XD**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Memory**

There was finally a Hogsmeade visit this coming weekend and many students were excited for the trip. Martina sighed under her breath as she ate a slice of ham this coming morning in the Great Hall. It was too cheery, the noise in the Great Hall was almost unbearable. Severus sat down beside her without much of a 'morning' he just packed his plate with grits and eggs. Dark circles laced under his eyes for the lack of sleep he suffered meeting with the Dark Lord last night.

"Morning." Martina chipped.

Severus glared at her-before she pouted. Actually tried to, Severus raised his eye-brow at her lame attempt. She sighed once more.

"Fine, I just trying to cheer you up." She muttered darkly to herself. Severus Snape isn't known to be cheerful.

He stayed quiet.

"So what have you _both _been up to last night?" Martina asked nibbling on her second slice of ham. Severus shrugged.

"You know I can't tell you anything about the mission I'm assign to." He remarked watching as Martina's face twisted into a frown.

"I know it's a raid." She replied quietly, Voldemort's missions always involve some kind of raid.

"True,"

He took a spoonful of eggs.

Martina shivered.

She had been on a few raids herself once, she never lead them of course and she tried avoiding using the killing curse whenever she could. It would most likely happen at night when it was unexpected. Rush in kill anyone and leave. Sending a message to the Ministry and to the muggle-borns alike.

"I'm bring you along." Severus paused, pressing his lips together like he just formed the perfect plan out there- of course it had to be him leading the raid.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirements in ten minutes, I fill you in." He coldly told her before he left the Great Hall.

Martina stared at his retreating form confused and dread.

That was strange.

Severus Snape had never brought her on any raids before.

Martina finished her last bit of her ham before getting up from her seat, almost bumping into her git of a brother along the way.

"Watch it half-breed lover." Eric hissed, his friends chuckled at his comment.

Martina rolled her eyes at him.

She had no time for scum like him anyway.

"Whatever." She replied, stalking off out of the Great Hall. She was soon met up with a pair of adorable warm amber eyes.

"H-hullo." Martina stumbled shyly, glancing down at her shoes. Remus eyes twinkled at her sudden behavior.

"Hello, Martina." He smiled.

Martina felt herself turning red at the use of her name. Bloody hell, these feelings were worse now than before. Her heart was throbbing fast and she was sure he could hear it.

"See you in DADA?" She squeaked.

"See you then."

Martina found herself running around Remus and hurrying her way up to the Room of Requirements.

Soon she was faced with a blank wall, she had plenty of time to cool herself off from her brief meeting of the young werewolf.

She calm herself down before thinking on what she should do here. Think of what she want and paced three times, maybe? She hardly paid attention to Severus at the time.

So she did just that.

The place where Severus said to meet her at.

The door appeared a minute later and she drew out a breath of relief.

Martina opened the door and walked into the room, the door faded behind her. The room was decorated with the colors of dark green and black. Slytherin colors. There was a fireplace and a green sofa in the center. Paintings of famous Slytherins hung over the wall, including the bright Tom Riddle, but surprising it wasn't moving.

There was a small potion station at the end of the room, cupboards filled with all kind of gross things. Martina wasn't really interested in potions.

Then she saw him. Severus, he sat on the green sofa staring at the fire thinking. His bag laid on the floor next to his seat.

Martina sat beside him.

"Hi." She found herself saying meekly.

Severus nodded his head in acknowledgement. His eyes unreadable, and they both know they would be late for their first class Transfiguration of the day. Professor McGonagall would surely cut of their heads if she ever found out that they were sick when skipping her class.

"I know you have a _thing _for him." He snarled unexpected.

"What?"

Did he just get her to come here just for that?

Martina felt something in her about to snap angry.

"I know." He then sighed sadly, a way that got Martina's heart reaching for him. She couldn't deny it. She knew full well of what he was talking about. He sounded hurt, she didn't even know why. Why was he hurt about the fact that she likes someone?

"The raid, I was assigned on. Lucius and I suppose to be leading, we suppose to target three blood-traitors family within three weeks." Severus said, Martina stared at him.

He leaned on his elbow-

The fire reflection danced around his body and Martina couldn't help to find him a bit attractive. She blushed at the thought. She surely wasn't going to leap at snogging him. She was in love with Remus was she not?

Betrayed at her feelings, she hid her face within her hands.

"One of the families is _the Lupins."_ He informed her, well snarled once more. The way he snarled the name it seemed like he knew something about them that she didn't.

"T-The Lupins?" Martina stuttered.

Snape nodded his head, looking at Martina and she knew at once that he was betraying the Dark Lord's trust...for her.

"I had already made a request of you joining the team."

He took out his wand and with a flicker-

"Acco Tenbus Mirrors."

A necklace flew out under stacks of papers and books in the corner of the room. Severus snatched the necklace in the air.

The necklace was beautiful.

It was of course of a mirror with a golden chain wrapped around. A ruby and an emerald gem stones were on the mirror.

"This is a Tenbus Mirror." Severus began to explain, tilting the dark object in his hand. His reflection shined in the mirror.

"This is just like a pensieve but easier to carry. All you have to do is to placed your wand at the side of your head, take out the memory you want to hideaway and transfer it to this mirror for keeping." Severus drawled, as he showed Martina how it's done. Since Martina couldn't block her own mind like he could to the Dark Lord this was the next best thing.

Martina watched in awe as Snape pressed the tip of his ebony wand at the side of his head pulling out a bright blue glowing string. He then tapped the surface of the small mirror with the memory. The memory disappeared within the necklace.

"You can also review the memory by tapping the mirror twice. To restore your memory you tapped it three times and to delete this memory you tapped the back of the necklace with your wand. You wouldn't forget your memory when it's in the mirror but it will seem very distant to you. Like you're not the one experiencing it."

Martina touched the surface of the mirror and soon she was lurched into a memory of one Severus Snape.

_It was night-time and the moon over head shined brightly as Martina watched Severus Snape exiting the castle and onto the grounds of Hogwarts. A howl; all too familiar to her she heard throughout the land._

_Martina felt herself began to freeze over. Where was she? This must have been Snape's memory, a memory that he's willing to let her see._

_She heard a scream._

_Her own scream._

_She watched as Severus took off in the direction and Martina found herself following him. Her heart pounded throughout her chest._

_She saw a figure running, and soon she and Severus was in the forest._

_"Brightmore!" Severus called shaking, he then saw the person slumped to the ground and soon a huge werewolf lurked overhead._

_He took out his wand ready- Martina felt a foreign emotion ran deep within her. Why was Snape out here anyway?_

_Ah the Dark Mark._

_He was going to meet up till he saw...me._

_The shocking realization almost shock her completely, but the sound of a branch breaking caught her attention._

_Snape dived and just then a black dog tackled the raven-haired boy, and then the stag rammed itself with the werewolf, blacking him out._

She was pulled out.

She stared at Severus wide-eyed.

"Y-You were there?"

Severus kept his emotions in check...he didn't know why he showed her that memory...maybe to get her to see something about him. That he was willing to do anything for her. He almost blushed at that thought. He ignored her question as she walked behind Martina as he placed the necklace around her neck.

"Use this when you're with the Dark Lord." He uttered. His warm breath hit the side of her ear and she felt a shiver ran up her spine. She was at a lost of words.

Snape had tried to save her that night.

Now that she think it over. He was always there for her even though he acted as if he has better things to do. She stared down at the necklace that he given her, unsure.

"T-Thank you."

Severus felt very bashful something unlike him. He coughed awkwardly before he turned his back gathering his things.

"Let's go, we're going to miss our second class."

* * *

It was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts when Remus caught Martina daydreaming. He set his bag on his desk and sat down beside the brown-haired witch who still haven't notice him.

Strange.

She had always notice him.

He frowned.

He then caught the object around her neck, a very expensive looking necklace. He smelled another scent that wasn't her own. A male.

Something within his stomach knotted. He was jealous. Impossible.

He forced a smile on his lips, before tapping the Slytherin shoulder. She almost jumped out of her seat scared, she calm down after meeting his gaze.

"Oh R-Remus, I didn't see you there." She laughed.

_Clearly _Remus remarked inside his head dryly,

Just as he was about to reply, Professor Jennings flew passed them in a rush.

The doors closed. Everyone sitting down,

"Eh use this period to study or homework whatever just don't make much of a racket." Professor Jennings flustered.

Many other people cheered to have a free day at last.

"So this weekend is Hogsmeade, Lils would you like to come with me?" Remus heard James asked the Red-headed girl once more. Lily sighed loudly, clearly annoyed. This had been his tenth time asking her.

"Fine. Just shut up for once, Potter." She snapped.

Martina took out a book that she checked out in the Library during lunch.

_'Werewolf Habits and How to Notice One'_

Remus choked once he caught the title of the book that Martina seemed so into. She was half way in it already.

"S-Studying werewolves?" Remus tried to keep his voice down. She smiled at him taking her eyes off the pages.

"Yea, it's a rather interesting topic." She told him.

His eyes traveled down to her necklace once more and in hopes to get off this uncomfortably subject-

"New boyfriend?" He splatted the word like it was poison he didn't know what was wrong with him.

Martina looked at him confuse, placing her book down. Her hand touched the mirror making sure she didn't get suck into the memory of her and Snape meeting, that she placed there just in case the Dark Lord called her for that mission.

Her heart tightened.

She would find away to save Remus's parents.

"Oh this? Nope no boyfriend." She laughed softly, Remus found himself memorized in her laughter. He snapped his attention back to her.

"My friend just gave me this as a belate birthday gift." She lied.

"Happy belate birthday then," Remus smiled, but for some strange reason he still can't help to feel jealous at her male friend.

She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She fought the urge to kiss his cheek,

Something hit the back of Remus head.

"Ow" A folded up note dropped from the top of his head and right in front of him.

He opened up annoyed to find Sirius messy hand writing.

_Awfully Close? Huh Moony? _There was a picture of him and Martina snogging, what he thought it was. He crumbled the paper fast before Martina could see it. A blush appeared on his cheeks. Even though his friends were extremely distrustful to Martina, they always like the idea to mess with Remus whenever they could about his supposedly crush on the Slytherin girl.

"Are you alright, Remus?"


	6. Chapter Six: Crashing Down

**Here is my try on a Remus/OC fanfiction and onesided- Severus/OC with many others.**

**Thank you those who had review and the those who placed this in their alert list. It means alot to me ^^**

**Eh I'm almost done with this story actually with the basic plot. This story should at least be 10-15 chapters long. I have the Hogsmeade visit already planned in my head. So I'm writing it out now XD **

**I need a beta x.x currently looking for one **

**If you have any ideas you're welcome to share ^^**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I just own Martina and Eric Brightmore, some original characters and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Crashing Down**

It was Friday and one more day towards the Hogsmeade trip that everyone was so excited about. Some students dread the day, like Lily Evans. Who had finally gave in to James Potter constant begging or asking. The news was of course all over the school. Everyone knew that James chased after Evans since second year. Martina was excited to get the hell away of the castle for once, she needed some fresh air since what she had been though lately.

Surprisingly, James and Sirius had left her alone since the incident in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Severus had acted strange ever since their meeting and the news of Lily and James. Martina have no clue why. She was always naïve on certain things.

Talking about strange, Remus haven't been acting himself either. It seems the only person who haven't been acting strange was the git of a brother of hers. He still threw insults and snarls her way. He never let her live down the incident in the Great Hall when she protected a few Gryffindors beyond her better judgement.

She guess she was kind of happy that she did, seeing that Remus became even nicer towards her. Now she was in the Slytherin common room struggling with the green ribbon she had tried to fix in her hair for an hour now. Dumbledore had told the entire Great Hall this morning that there will be no classes, seeing Professor Jennings had discovered something within the school that Dumbledore had to search and that the students should remain in their common rooms, library or great hall to further notice.

Something to do with Voldemort most likely, a second passage maybe? Martina paled at that thought. Maybe they finally found the passage that she and Severus had taken awhile now.

Martina tugged the end of her hair once more and the ribbon came out still.

"There is a thing called, magic." Severus smirked as he waved his wand and soon the ribbon tied in Martina's hair.

Martina pouted.

"Well that was just lazy." She remarked hotly,

"You're welcome."

Severus sat down beside Martina.

She took in his appearance.

He wore ebony robes. He brushed his hair out of his face as his eyes fixed on the fire before them like so many nights ago, unknown to the two a rat just crawled behind the chair and up to the girl dormitory.

Martina pulled up her legs to herself on the sofa.

"Did Professor Dumbledore found anything?" Martina asked, cursing her defense against the dark arts professor.

"I don't know."

Martina turned to him.

"Did you check out the passage today?"

Snape shook his head-

"It's too risky, perfects and teachers roamed the halls more now."

Martina paled.

No...that means her Death Eater robes are still there.

Maybe that's why her DADA professor told Dumbledore about. Maybe they're looking for the person who worn those robes.

"What's wrong?" Snape questioned concerned, watching her skin grew even paler.

"Don't tell me-" He paused taking in her reaction.

"Damn it Martina, you left it there didn't you?" Severus jumped out of his seat furiously, Martina eyes clouded with tears. She didn't want to get expelled and send to prison, no one likes that idea.

Severus made his way out of the exit.

"S-Severus where are you going?"

"Out" He bellowed and in silence he left.

Peter transformed back into his human self once he returned to his common room. He was out of breath seeing that he ran in his rat form from the Slytherin common room straight to the 3rd floor, barely dodging a rampaging Snape along the way.

"Wormtail what took you so long?" James questioned, they were the only ones left in the common room. The others were in the Great Hall or the Library. Remus was out making his rounds with his Lily.

"What did you find?" Sirius said, Peter grew a little pale.

"Y-You were right, Prongs. She's going out with S-Snape."

James soaked the information gleefully,

"I saw them talking. They were close to one another almost touching. S-Snape charmed the ribbon to her hair. After that I went to her room to find something else..." Peter grew distant at this point.

"What else did you find, Wormtail?"

Peter shivered-

"She been keeping a secret...I don't know what it was...but she asked S-snape if he think that Dumbledore found anything. S-Snape got up and left suddenly, he almost ran over me! In her room...I found a mask...a gold mask that looks like a-a- Death Eater's" He busted out in tears remembering his father's death.

"I knew it!" James shouted.

"We have to tell Moony"

"He wouldn't believe us...not without proof on the Death Eater thing." James told Sirius.

Sirius smirked-

"She can confess it to him."

"What are you getting at, Padfoot?"

"Hogsmeade weekend is tomorrow right? Remus could invite her along, us getting to know her, to the Three Broomsticks. I slip in a water down Veritaserum. I know from a fact that Professor Slughorn keeps some in his cupboard." Sirius explained.

"That's brilliant, Padfoot." James beamed.

"What's brilliant?" A voice interrupted him.

"Oh Moony, good to see you. Padfoot here has a brilliant idea on getting to know your Slytherin friend better." James said, wrapping his arm around Sirius neck playfully,

Remus eye-brow raise at this. It's hard to believe that they want to get to know Martina better. Maybe it was just another prank. Remus then looked at Wormtail. He's an awful lair.

"I-It's true." Peter stumbled.

"The Three Broomsticks at 1 pm tomorrow at Hogsmeade?" Sirius suggested,

Remus paused.

"Fine, if this is another prank-"

"Don't worry dear friend, it's no prank. I just want to get to know the girl who stolen our dear Moony heart." James lied smoothly,

Remus blushed he turned his back-

"W-Well I have to go find her to ask her." He rushed out of the common room.

"Smooth" Sirius commented.

Soon they will reveal Martina's true colors.

"Hm Prongs, do you have a date with Lily tomorrow?"

"Shit," James looked at Sirius hopefully, Sirius chuckled.

"Leave it to me, mate."

Severus wasn't back yet and it had been two hours. Martina was worried. What happened if they caught him? She was fairly sure he went back to the passage to retreat her robes and mask.

She bit her lip as she walked up the stairs to the girl dormitory, not long till she saw a golden mask laid upon her bed revealing.

Her heart quickened.

How did that appeared on her bed?

She hid it so well.

Martina bit her tongue before she hid the mask in her trunk once more before applying a simple hiding charm on the mask. Someone was in here digging though her stuff. She didn't see anyone going up to the dormitory. She had been in the common room all day. Fear, gripped her heart.

She rushed out of the common room, not long after she ran into her favorite sandy-haired friend.

He caught by her arm before she fell over.

Amber eyes stared back within her blue orbs wiry.

"Careful,"

"Oh Remus" She laughed before taking his appearance once more. He looked so uncomfortable ..maybe being this close to the Slytherin common room makes a person this way.

Why was he here anyway?

"D-do you need something, Remus?" She uttered cursing her shyness.

He coughed, letting go of her arm and suddenly she missed his touch. She felt highly disappointed, she barely hid such disappointment.

She likes his touch. It was so smooth and comforting. Martina bit the inside of her cheek. Focus girl! Remember Severus.

"I-I'm wondering if you would l-like to come to H-Hogsmeade with me?" He stumbled over his words, he looked down at his shoes shyly, a blush appeared on his cheeks.

Martina throat tightened.

Everything within her screamed 'Yes'

"as friends I mean?"

That was when the screaming died down. Of course as friends, but she enjoyed the time she spent with him so much.

"Sure." She smiled at him sadly,

"10 am?" Remus beamed.

"I can't wait."

Before she could say bye-Remus touched her hair the part where the green ribbon tied part of her hair back.

His hand felt warm and she felt herself leaning into his touch.

"beautiful." He muttered under his breath but all the same she caught his words. She blushed, she opened her mouth to speak but she found him leaning his head closer to her's and just when they were about to finally kiss Peeves flew down the air screaming and laughing loudly, causing the pair to jump apart surprised.

When Martina finally able to reach the passage after telling Remus bye and dodging many professors. Martina slipped in only to find that her robes were gone, but Severus was nowhere to be found. A sighed left her lips.

Where had the dark-haired boy went?

Just on que her arm began to burn rapidly, that she almost hissed in pain of the burn.

Of course.

She took out her wand and charmed her robes that she worn into plain black ones and the green ribbon that Remus touched into a golden Death Eater mask. The detail was perfect.

It took her about almost ten minutes to reach Voldemort.

Another Death Eater knelled before him.

"Glad you came on time Brightmore." Praised Voldemort.

Martina bowed her head.

"Ssseverus here requested for you to join his team for the raids. Sssays for experience." Voldemort commented.

The Death Eater before Martina bowed his head even lower.

"Yes mi'lord." He replied coldly,

"Brightmore you're going to be on the raid."

Coldness.

That was she felt before she realized she didn't replied fast enough.

"Curcio." Voldemort hissed, warm pain swept throughout her body for a mere second before he left off.

"I-I'm sorry mi'lord, I'm just surprised and honored." Martina stumbled. The necklace that Severus gave her laid hidden under her robes.

"Look at me." He hissed.

Martina looked within the cold eyes of the snake and soon she felt her mind being torn and Voldemort ripped himself in looking for any signs of betrayal or anything to use against her.

The only thing that caught his eye was the last meeting of her and Remus.

His face still blurry a bit he was impressed at her determination.

It's alright. He has his ways to know who this boy looks like. He has spies placed within the castle just like he placed her and Severus. One of them would kidnapped the boy if he ordered it.

"Good Brightmore, now go before that old fool realize you're gone."

"Yes master."


	7. Chapter Seven: Worth More Than a Book

**Here is my try on a Remus/OC fanfiction and onesided- Severus/OC with many others.**

**Thank you those who had review and the those who placed this in their alert list. It means alot to me ^^**

**Well this chapter suppose to be longer, but I want to cut it in half to part 1 and part 2. I can't have this story be all drama XD lol**

**I need a beta x.x currently looking for one **

**If you have any ideas you're welcome to share ^^**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I just own Martina and Eric Brightmore, some original characters and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Worth More Than a Book**

"Change of plans the Dark Lord wants to move the raid of the Lupins tomorrow night." Snape told Martina once they reached back to Hogwarts and to the safety of the common room walls.

Martina paled.

She felt like everything was about to come crumbling down. There was no way to escape Voldemort. She had to pick a side very soon. The moment she rushed into save The Lupins was the moment she signed her own Death Warrant.

"Give me the necklace." Severus demanded.

Martina shaking give him the necklace. The beautiful necklace that she had manage to hid from the Dark lord successfully.

Severus pulled out a bright blue string from the side of his head and then tap it into the mirror.

"Don't view this until tomorrow night." He said calmly, a strange emotion hidden within his voice that she couldn't placed once more. He handed her the necklace once more and she placed it around her neck.

He struggled for a moment.

Can he tell her what the Dark Lord told him? An image of Lily Evans flashed within his head and the Dark Lord promises to keep her safe with him, not Potter. Even though he have these feelings for Martina he has them stronger for Evans. For Lily, he do anything for even if it pains him. Watching her falling for Potter stupid charm hurts, but within a few years Lily will be safe in his arms.

"Just be ready for tomorrow." Severus muttered before retiring for the night. He felt guilt. The guilt weights his heart so much. Watching, as Martina blindly trusts him. He should be angry at her stupidly, why trust someone so blindly? He felt both pained and confused.

She was his first real friend...

But Lily was more important and besides Martina was in love with a werewolf anyway.

Martina stared down at the necklace her fingers barely touched the surface. She wanted to see what Severus wanted her to see...but she couldn't break his word. He wanted her to see this tomorrow and so Martina went to bed with a terrible feeling of dread for the upcoming morning.

Martina woke up at 9 AM with a headache.

It took her a full minute to remember what today was.

It was Hogsmeade weekend.

It was also the night that The Lupins are getting attacked.

Martina groaned, dragging herself out of bed.

Today was her...date with Remus.

She pulled out her a shirt that she bought a few years back and hid along with some black trousers. She put on her coat while stuffing her wand inside the pocket. Last night she transformed the mask back into the ribbon. She blushed remembering the memory of last night when Remus told her that it was beautiful...that she was beautiful.

It took her five tries to tied her hair with the said green ribbon by 9:58 AM she was ready to go. Many girls was just getting out of their beds ready for their Hogsmeade visit. This was the last day she might be alive...

Everything for Remus.

She will save his parents even if she die trying.

That thought scared her senseless. Not of the fact of dying, but the fact on how much she love him.

Martina made her way out of the common room and into the hall way bumping into one Remus Lupin. She blushed meeting his eyes the tenth time.

"Morning." She grinned.

He smiled at her,

"You look stunning." He flashed her one of his million gallon smiles. Her heart fluttered before remembering what she was wearing.

Was he high or something?

She was dressed in male clothing, the only acceptable and beautiful clothing on her was the green ribbon. She pointed to herself.

"This? I don't see how I look stunning if I'm dress in this, but if you into this kind of thing-" She was hinting at him being attracted to the other sex.

He busted out laughing, covering his face with his hand. This action made him look even more desirable.

"No of course not, you just look stunning." He pulled out his arm for her to take.

"Shall we?"

Martina took his arm with a slight blush.

"Don't mind if I do."

They arrived in Hogsmeade in 20 minutes. Wizards and witches clouded the street as Martina dragged Remus to the Book Store. He looked surprised for a minute before entering the building.

"I never really been in here much. I been wanting to for awhile, but I was always busy." She told him dragging him to shelf's of books. She dragged him to a section of romance novels written by both muggle-born and pure-blood authors. He didn't glance at the titles but watched at the witch beside him jumping up and down with each book title she read.

She picked up a book-

_'Love across Time'_ She paused biting her lip, Remus Lupin found this cute about her. Martina looked at the price. 1 gallon. She hissed, and Remus looked at her strangely,

"On the second thought where do you want to go?" Martina asked, placing the book back on the shelf sadly.

Martina could charm stuff back to new and use them over and over. Money, she shouldn't have a problem with, but ever since her git of a brother told her parents what happened in the Great Hall that day she was cut off almost completely with the money now, as punishment.

Remus stared at the book she put up before he smiled down at the brown-haired witch.

"I really looking forward at looking around in Honeydukes. I'm running out of chocolate." He grinned.

Martina laughed, she knew all a bout his chocolate habit years before. It wasn't a secret that Remus Lupin is a little crazy over chocolate.

As they leave the Book Shop empty handed, Remus paused at the door.

"Wait here, I seem to forgot something." He smiled.

Martina nodded her head.

Remus went back into the book shop.

Martina glanced around the street of Hogsmeade, watching students happily hanging about. A few professors walked by, keeping an open eye on everything around them. Martina couldn't help but smile.

Her smile dropped when she saw three Death Eater's dodged into an abandon shop building. Why were they here?

Martina kept thinking of this for about five minutes for the door of the Book shop opened once more revealing Remus Lupin. A smile was on his face and he was holding something in his hands in a bag.

"You're back." Martina smiled.

"Of course, you think I would just leave you?" He rolled his eyes playfully,

"What's that?" Martina pointed at the bag in his hands.

He tilted the bag.

"Oh this? This is for you. I knew how much you wanted it." Remus smiled handing her the bag.

Martina took the bag and she took out the book. It was the book she had been staring at not too long ago. Her heart fluttered happily before she realized the reason she had put it away. The price. Remus was poorer than her.

She frown.

"Whats wrong?" He questioned, not expected her frown.

"This cost you so much...I'm sorry." She whispered.

Remus smiled, at her obvious guilt and James and Sirius was convinced she was evil. Before he could stopped the words from leaving his mouth he reply softly,

"You worth way more than this lousy book or anything combined."

He blushed, but at least he can see her smile once more.


	8. Chapter Eight: Truth Come to Light

**Here is my try on a Remus/OC fanfiction and onesided- Severus/OC with many others.**

**Thank you those who had review and the those who placed this in their alert list. It means alot to me ^^**

**x.x finally finished typing this one. **

**I need a beta x.x currently looking for one **

**If you have any ideas you're welcome to share ^^**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I just own Martina and Eric Brightmore, some original characters and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Truth Come to Light**

At exactly 1 pm Martina found herself walking with Remus into The Three Broomsticks. She held the book close to her chest, but the moment when they both reach a table that only have Sirius she grew panic. Anything with either Sirius or James never been good with her. Sirius grinned at the two.

"Having a good time, Moony?" He ignored Martina.

Remus smiled, guiding Martina to a chair so she could sit down.

"Where's Prongs?" He asked,

"With Lily." Sirius replied, glancing at Martina who sat down staring at her new book uncomfortably,

"Relax love, I wouldn't bite." Sirius smirked, and grinned when he received a eep from Martina who jumped almost two feet in the air. Her hand was already on her wand. The incident with the gills laid all too fresh in her head.

The pain and the embarrassment that she dealt with.

"I'm sorry about the other day, James and I were just having a bit of fun." Sirius laughed, Martina felt Remus holding her hand while rubbing circles on her palm in comfort trying to calm her down.

"I'll leave you love-birds alone." He winked before going to order three butterbeers.

Remus leaned in close to Martina's ear.

"Calm down, Sirius wouldn't hurt you. Do you want to leave?" He asked concerned and regret laced in his tone. He regret bringing Martina here to meet his friends well one. He guess Peter didn't want to come.

Martina shook her head.

"N-No I want to meet your friend," She muttered,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Sirius returned with three butterbeers. He placed one in front of both Remus and Martina.

"Thanks, Padfoot."

Sirius nodded his head before he trained his eyes on Martina, ready to stalk its prey.

"So love, how's your year in Hogwarts?" Sirius decided to start on something light just as Martina took a sip of her butterbeer. She felt something warm bubbling within her stomach and before she knew it she replied to Sirius's question.

"Horrible." She said,

Remus glanced at Sirius curiously, what was his old friend doing?

He watched a grin formed on his face.

Oh no.

Remus finally realized.

Sirius done something.

"Ohhh why is it so horrible, love?"

Martina eyes watered. She bit her lip but her mouth still opened and the words swept out without stopping, she tried to hold it back. Tried to tell him otherwise. But something was wrong. The grin on Sirius face told her.

" None of your bus-My family basicly almost disowned me. I was attacked by a werewolf. My best friend seem to be keeping things to himself. The boy that I love is in danger and he don't feel the same way back to me. Oh and Lord Voldemort loves to torture me along the fact of a git of a brother Eric. Potter and You made my life living hell."

Martina stood up suddenly.

She knew this was too much to be true.

The information that she provided shocked Remus more than Sirius. Sirius knew that James saved her from Remus that night but they decided not to tell Remus.

"You were attack by a w-werewolf?" His face drained color.

"That doesn't matter Moony, she just confessed of working with Voldemort." Sirius hissed at his best friend.

A sob left her lips.

"H-How dare you!" She screeched, she dropped the book that Remus bought her thirty minutes go. She ran out of the building in tears.

"M-Martina!" Remus shouted causing several eyes on him. Getting over his shock he got up from his seat and was about to go after her when Sirius pulled him back down.

"What the hell are you doing, mate? Leave that Death Eater go. We have to tell Dumbledore." Sirius snapped. Why can't Remus see that he done this for him? James, Peter and him done this to protect him!

Remus jerked his arm out of Sirius gripped.

"This is a new low for even you Padfoot." He snarled before chasing after Martina.

"Moony!" Sirius called out, leaving a few sickles on the table he rushed after his best friend.

Martina ran.

She ran.

Tears streaming down her eyes in pain.

Everything is now lost to her. She lost her friendship with Remus. She lost him entirely, who would want to be friends with a Death Eater anyway?

The village of Hogsmeade was long behind her as she finally dropped to her knees out of breath crying. Her hands ball up into a pair of tiny fists. Oh why can't she ever get anything in her life? Everything she wanted was always ruined.

Screams.

That was all Martina heard as she looked back at the village of Hogsmeade.

Remus saw finally caught up to her. Just a yard and he could hold her.

"Martina!" He shouted, she haven't turn around. She fell to her knees once more.

"Moony watch out!" Sirius called from behind, but it was too late Remus was knocked off his feet.

Sirius turned to the Death Eater that somehow appeared in a large black cloud before him.

"Nice to see you cousin." Bellatrix hissed and with a flick of her wand Sirius went falling. Unable to keep up with his cousin dueling skills he start blacking out not before he saw Remus getting back to his feet. His wand pointed at Bellatrix.

"Stupefy!" blast of red escaped the tip of Remus's wand stunning Bellatrix.

Sirius tried to get up but he was too weak.

"Damn it" He muttered,

Why couldn't Brightmore hear this?

_I knew it_

Another hex flew over Sirius and towards Remus; but with the flick of his wand Remus reflected the hex.

Nott had appeared along with Lucius Malfoy.

"Werewolf can actually bite." Nott remarked, and Lucius chuckled. Remus shocked that these Death Eaters knew his secret, Lucius jumped at the chance and caught him off guard.

Remus fell passing out onto the ground.

"M-Martina!" Sirius cried,

Why wasn't she responding?

Eric Brightmore appeared right next to Sirius head chuckling,

"It's no use. Sister, wouldn't hear you." That was all Sirius heard before he finally fell into the abyss.


	9. Chapter Nine: Betrayal

**Here is just the Remus/OC and James/Lily fullout. No more Severus/Oc and Severus/Lily =/**

**Thank you those who had review and the those who placed this in their alert list. It means alot to me ^^**

**Okay almost done. I'm determined to keep on writing till this till it's finished. X.X here is the next installment. **

**I need a beta x.x currently looking for one**

**If you have any ideas you're welcome to share ^^**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I just own Martina and Eric Brightmore, some original characters and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Betrayal **

Both Remus and Sirius awoke to the coldness and the smell of decay. Sirius managed to pulled himself up from the cold floor before he faced the cell bars. Remus groaned under his breath; rubbing his forehead as the day's memories came rushing in.

"Moony, Padfoot!"

Sirius turned around sharply,

"Prongs!" There sitting in the corner holding the shaking red-head crying, James Potter. He looked broken. cuts and bruise marks laced his face, his shirt ripped and his glasses cracked. He held onto Lily tightly, who also looked worse than the lot.

"They got you too?" Remus questioned, just as he heard Lily's sob echoed throughout the cell.

"Shhh Lils everything going to be alright." James whispered into her ear softly, before turning back to his best friends.

"What about Wormtail?" Remus asked- James shrugged his shoulders.

"He got away, I figure he went for Dumbledore." James muttered before rubbing Lily's head comforting.

"We were ambushed, on our way back to Hogwarts. Nott and Malfoy," James snarled the two names like it was poison.

"They were looking for someone I figured. They corner Lily, and I. We were strong to handle them, but Bellatrix arrived and she was experienced." James pointed out,

"She disarmed Lily, that is how she got me." James muttered.

"How about you? I remember you all were meeting Brightmore." Silence went through the cell.

James groaned.

"Don't tell me she set this up?" He snapped.

"James it's not like that. The prank you two done to her got her upset and ran out. We were chasing her before we were ambushed. She have nothing to do with this, from what I know about her she don't have it in her to do something like this." Remus defended,

"I don't know, Moony, we were shouting, no screaming and she didn't turn around and help. That's strange." Sirius argued.

Remus sighed- "Maybe they cast a spell so she couldn't hear," Recalling Martina's brother's words.

"She's a Death Eater." Sirius hissed and that was when everything, every action came back to Remus. Yes she was a Death Eater. Responsable for Peter's father death. She had murdered and tortured countless people. She served Voldemort. Remus sat down on the dirty ground after he checked his pockets for his wand. None. They took them away.

Every action that happened between him and Martina rushed back to him.

He was in love with a Death Eater.

He felt very disgusted with himself.

He was blind.

He thought she was not like the others.

Now sitting here in a hallow cell with a sobbing Lily and his best friends he just hoped that Peter reached Dumbledore in time.

How foolish was he to think that they could be together.

Their romance was doomed from the start.

She was a Death Eater that murdered and tortured people and he a werewolf attacked her during that faithful night.

"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered, sitting down, beside Remus.

Martina necklace began to shake violently as she dried her unwanted tears with the back of her neck, giving her a reminder that she had yet to view the memory that Severus gave her. The screams overhead was gone, faded into the sky, she had no idea where they came from. When she turned around she saw nothing, no one.

So Martina reached for the mirror necklace and tapped it with her wand and soon she was pulled into the mirror. Figures appeared all around her as she recognized Severus and Voldemort.

_"We have a traitor in our mist, Severus. Do you have any idea who he is?" Lord Voldemort hissed, as Severus shook his head._

_"No Mi'lord" Severus bowed. _

_"It has to be one of the new Death Eaters. A traitor with us! We need a test. A test to prove their loyalty." Voldemort walked around Severus and a few other Death Eaters. _

_"I know the first one we going to test. Miss. Brightmore. Severus who had she been hanging out with in Hogwarts?" _

_"Just me, your lord." Voldemort's wand flashed out like lightning,_

_"I don't like lying, Severus. Tell me who she had hung out with and you will be rewarded with that red-haired witch." _

_Martina watched as her best friend body shook. _

_His love for Lily shown through his mask. _

_He wanted her more than anything. His want was more than her bond for her._

_"The werewolf my lord, Remus Lupin."_

_Voldemort stopped then he laughed._

_"Ah yes that lad, Severus we will attack the Lupins and if Miss. Brightmore is loyal to me she will go along and finish the mission," Voldemort laughed before he went onto Lucius Malfoy mission._

_Martina eyes watered for the tenth time today, and just then she was jerked out of the mirror._

She found her arm began to burn, Lord Voldemort was calling her.

That ugly bastard always ruined everything. Her eyes flashed angry, she calm herself down before she transformed her clothing into black robes and the green ribbon into a golden mask then she took her leave. She could still felt the sting of betrayal within her. She couldn't do anything about it. He was too powerful. She was weak. Her brother was stronger than her.

The cell door opened-

"Up you filth!" Bellowed Bellatrix as she opened the cell door.

"Where are we going, cousin dearest?" Sirius mocked, before he was slapped.

"Shut up, blood traitor. The Dark Lord wished to see the lot of you." She glared at Lily who hugged James closer.

They all gotten up and walked weakly with Bellatrix. Remus looked around for anyway of escape. Nothing, Eric Brightmore and a few other Death Eaters blocked the exit.

They reached a ball room. Voldemort snake liked sit on the chair in the center of the room.

"Guestsss please takeee a seatt." He motioned to the other chairs onto the side of him. Fear, gripped all of them.

"and now we wait." He then remarked.

The door of the room opened revealing a single Death Eater.

"Miss. Brightmore a pleasure to meet you this fine evening." Voldemort grinned. The Death Eater froze just a second glancing at the love of her life and his friends before walking towards Voldemort. Martina kneeled on one knee and bowed her head.

"Mi'lord?" She spoke coldly, and she heard Remus caught his breath at the sound of his voice. Voldemort caught it. He pointed his finger at Remus.

"You. Come here half-breed." He bent his finger and soon Remus felt his body move on his own. His blood moving against his will. As he stood up and walked toward them unwillingly.

"Moony!" Sirius gasped out.

Martina stayed calm.

"Mr. Lupin isn't it?"

Remus nodded his head as Voldemort forced him to bow. A growl escaped Remus lips,

"Ah werewolf remove its mask."

Werewolf? Martina mind shouted. Shocked and confused, she watched as Remus once gentle hands reached up to pull down her mask. Her eyes soon met with those of hurt amber. The mask dropped to the floor and it transformed back into the green ribbon. Martina heart began to tear, at the look upon his face.

His name was at the edge of her tongue. She wanted to call out for him.

"Do you wonder why I called you here Miss. Brightmore? Remember the raid we planned? I know of your hesitation. If you do not complete the raid upon The Lupins family, all of your friends here will die." and to prove his point Voldemort pointed his wand at Remus.

"Cruico."

A wrenched painful scream escaped his lips scaring Martina.

"Remus no!" She grasped his hands,

"Stop it! Stop it! I do it!"

Remus body continue to twitched violently onto the floor in pain. He wasn't use to this kind of pain like she was.

Even if he was a werewolf...it didn't change the man he was now. That kind-heart person that helped her so many times. Voldemort flicked his wand upward and the pain stopped.

"M-Martina don't" Remus coughed up blood, his family was everything to him along with his friends.

Martina shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry," She heard Voldemort's laughter.

"No one defile Lord Voldemort, girl."

The full-moon was within two days.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Kiss

**Here is just the Remus/OC and James/Lily fullout. No more Severus/Oc and Severus/Lily =/**

**Thank you those who had review and the those who placed this in their alert list. It means alot to me ^^**

**Okay almost done. I'm determined to keep on writing till this till it's finished. X.X here is the next installment.**

**A few more chapters left! 2 more at least lol **

**I need a beta x.x currently looking for one**

**If you have any ideas you're welcome to share ^^**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I just own Martina and Eric Brightmore, some original characters and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Waiting Kiss**

Martina stood right next to one Severus Snape in her back robes and golden mask emotion worn out. Her hand tightened on her wand and it was a wonder that she didn't go off and kill herself.

"Thanks for the betrayal Snape, I just hope it's was worth it." Martina snarled at her ex best friend. Severus flinched and his shoulders shrugged in guilt. He had regretted telling the Dark Lord about Martina's hesitation...but Lily...Lily will be his. It was worth it wasn't it?

Martina walked over to Lucius Malfoy, a slimy bastard almost bad as her brother was. They now stood quietly over a hill, over the hill lies Remus Lupin childhood home. The house was worn, the garden was very much dead. Inside the house their were a few lights on singling them that the couple was indeed home and this mission will be a successful one.

It had been almost two days since she saw Remus Lupin hurtful amber eyes. Almost two days since that bastard took them captive to prove her loyalty. Martina had grown reckless. Each hour, minute, and second away from him was another hour, minute and second he was being tortured. It didn't help that tonight was a full moon. Just in a few good hours Remus will become a werewolf.

The time in class when they studied boggarts and hers transformed into a werewolf was long gone. It wasn't her greatest fear. Facing with the issue of him being a werewolf faced her to think logic. It wasn't his fault and it doesn't change him as a person. Of course he's a werewolf but she was much worse.

"When do we start Malfoy?" Martina asked weakly,

"Just a minute Brightmore, eager?" Lucius taunted, and just then the last light went out of the house.

"Go!" Severus ordered.

The three of them moved toward the yard. This was it. All she had to do was kill Remus parents and he and everyone else will be safe. Martina thought, but as Lucius blew the front door up, causing alarm in the Lupin household, Martina couldn't help but imagine Remus beaten form begging her not too.

Martina shivered. It wasn't fair!

"Who the hell are you?" Mr. Lupin's voice bellowed throughout the house, as Mrs. Lupin screamed in fear.

"You're worse nightmare, Half-breed." Lucius snarled and soon he and Mr. Lupin was locked into a deadly duel.

Hexes and Forbidden Curses flew overhead.

Mr. Lupin refused to use any Forbidden curses, it was obvious that he outclassed Lucius if he decided to use the killing curse.

Severus and Mrs. Lupin was now locked into combat. Severus sending her glances and Lucius glaring at her.

"Brightmore finish this." Just one spell. Just one spell and she could end it all. Mrs. Lupin could barely hold her own with Severus. She wasn't a fighter she couldn't fight her if she joined in.

Martina wand hand shivered once more.

"_M-Martina don't" _

"Damn it Brightmore, kill her!" Lucius snarled.

Martina pointed her wand at Severus and Mrs. Lupin .

"I-I'm sorry," She cried-flicking her wand up-

"STUPEFY!" She stunned Snape. Snape fell stunned to the floor.

Lucius stopped surprised at Martina's actions that was when Mr. Lupin got the upper hand. Martina almost dropped her wand and with a stumbled she ran out of the Lupin's household.

When she reached top of the hill what met her wasn't Voldemort at all. It was her brother Eric Brightmore.

"I know you couldn't do it, what a disgraced." Eric taunted and soon Martina was battling her own flesh and blood.

"Get out of my way," Martina snarled-

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" Eric blocked it perfectly,

"Is that all you can do, sister?"

"Affligo!"

The hex hit Martina straight on her chest sending her stumbling a few steps away before she turned back around-

"Cruico!" Martina screeched-

Nothing came out of the tip of her wand.

She haven't meant it and this was her own downfall.

"and you call yourself a Death Eater. Good night sister dear," and with one more spell Martina fell limp to the ground, blacking out.

When Martina came to she found herself in a cage.

"Martina y-you didn't do it." She heard Remus uttered surprise, Martina rubbed her head as she tried to get up from the floor. She felt Remus warm hands holding her softly from her back. Warmth entered her body, steady and she almost moan softly within the feeling.

"Where am I?" She groaned out instead. Her wand was gone. She looked around the cage once more it was only her and Remus locked in together.

Martina found herself crying, and soon Remus pulled her into a hug, embracing her.

Everything came flying back to her. She couldn't bring herself to kill them.

"I-I can't kill them. I can't save you." Martina hiccupped against his chest. Remus patted her back softly,

"It's alright. I'm glad that you didn't Martina." Remus replied softly, tilting her head with his hand looking deep within Martina's red-eyes.

"It shows me that you still have some good within you." He whispered weakly, he leaned in closer to her for the second time. Martina felt herself drawn to him. She closed her eyes and the pain of everything around her disappeared as her lips touched his. Her arms circled around his neck bringing him closer. Martina returned his kiss eagerly, biting down on his lower lip softly begging for entrance. For a minute Remus finally gave in, opening his mouth open and soon he tasted her sweet warmth. The kiss lasted about a few minutes till they were forced apart for lack of breath.

"wow." Martina muttered in a daze.

The door opened.

Lord Voldemort appeared and Martina hurried and collect herself.

"Youu failed mee for the lastt timee Brightttmore. You're betrayal disappoint me." He then smirked.

"I always want werewolves Death Eaters." That was when Remus began to change. Martina eyes widened and she almost screamed.

Remus looked at Martina in fear.

No.

A huge crashed was heard outside. A Death Eater busted in the room.

"Mi'lord Dumbledore is here."

Voldemort hissed before he took his leave to deal with the old fool, but it was too late. Dumbledore was too late because right now instead of staring into pools of amber, she was staring into golden eyes of a growling werewolf.

She almost faint.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Only You

**I had a lot of trouble writing this one. Next chapter will be the last. **

**Thank you those who had review and the those who placed this in their alert list. It means a lot to me ^^**

**Okay almost done. I'm determined to keep on writing till this till it's finished. X.X here is the next installment.**

**I need a beta x.x currently looking for one**

**If you have any ideas you're welcome to share ^^**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I just own Martina and Eric Brightmore, some original characters and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Only You**

Martina wasn't a Gryffindor. She wasn't brave at heart and she doubt that anyone would be brave enough facing a werewolf again. She still has scars from their last meeting. Martina took in a deep breath to calm herself as she felt Remus pressed his nose against the side of her neck smelling. He wrinkled his nose and his growling stopped. Werewolves can sense fear.

Martina found herself reaching out for the werewolf. Moony looked at her curiously, before allowing her to pet his head. Strange...werewolves aren't known for being friendly, something was going on once more but having her hand rubbing his fur his angry golden eyes turned a little more peaceful.

Martina was confused. She was completely confused. He wasn't attacking her like last time. She wasn't even dead yet. She could hear the ongoing battle outside the room. The thoughts of Voldemort and the Death Eaters are long behind her. Right now, her only thoughts were Remus. She remembered his screaming of pain, when he transform. Begging to be put out of his suffering.

Moony smelled her hand before he licked gently, like a puppy and for once she felt the same feeling of being safe around Remus again. He wasn't going to hurt her. He wasn't going to kill her. He knew who she was. How much she meant to the other Remus and at this moment Martina felt a pull toward the werewolf. A very gently pull. The werewolf must have felt it too, when it tilted his head confused. He let out a small whine when she retreated her hand back.

His hand smashed against her lower stomach and Martina couldn't help but let out a laugh, who caused the wolf's ears twitched at the sound happily. Before she could do anything the werewolf pinned her to the ground. Pain went though her body, as her body made contact with the stony ground.

She tried to move but the werewolf only pinned her down harder. The sudden change of mood scared her. The werewolf lowered his head to hers once more smelling her face, her neck and then her chest. Making an approving snarled, the werewolf opened it's mouth before pressing down on Martina's pale flesh on her neck pressing down. Teeth digged within her neck as she whimpered in pain, blood dripping down the werewolf teeth as he pulled away a few minutes later.

Martina eyes clouded with tears as she felt her blood began to burn. No...No she didn't want to become a werewolf. The werewolf seemed to sense her struggling, rubbed his head onto her side softly, trying to comfort her. The burning stopped and she sit up looking at her hands.

She didn't turn. She wasn't a werewolf. She then rubbed the place that Remus bit her. She felt something different then something she read about werewolves came back to her...the day when Remus asked her about the necklace.

Werewolves often mark their lifetime mate.

Mate.

Her heart fluttered.

She was his mate.

Her arms circled around Moony's neck bringing the surprised werewolf into a huge hug, she wasn't scared anymore. Not of Remus or Moony and that was how Dumbledore found them an hour later. Sirius, James, Lily and Peter trailed behind them.

Martina think back all the years she was at Hogwarts and all the crushes she had she would have told anyone the truth. That she only had one crush. One first love, one true love and that was Remus John Lupin.


	12. Chapter Final: Love

**Okay here is the last chapter of Only You. **

**I'm glad that I got to write this, it was fun and interesting. Thank you to those who had review, alert and favorited this story. It gave me encouragement to finish this.**

**I would also like to thank my fiance, B. ^^**

**I still need a beta for this sadly *sighs***

**I just own my original characters Martina and Eric and the Plot.**

**I do not in anyway own Harry Potter.**

**x.x wow just a few hours ago I wanted this story to end as a tragic lol but I decided against it a hour ago. **

* * *

**Chapter Final: Love**

It had been two years since that faith day. When Remus transformed back to himself, surprised that he didn't killed Martina and even more surprised that he marked her as his life time mate he explained to his friends what happened to his family and what Martina decided to do instead of killing them. His friends seemed surprised, but they don't really trust her that much yet. They trust her more now than their last year of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore didn't turn her in to the Ministry, just like he didn't turn in Severus. He saw good within them that Voldemort and his followers lack. What Martina and Severus hold over them more powerful than they could ever dreamt. Voldemort didn't know how strong Love was and soon that will be his own downfall.

Lily and James got married the year they were out of Hogwarts and soon have a beautiful baby boy named Harry, they named Sirius as his godfather. Peter seemed to disappeared more often now since Martina stayed away from Voldemort each time he called for his Death Eaters. Whenever he calls Martina always informed Dumbledore, but she never went back to Voldemort. Now she has the courage to stay, but sadly Severus doesn't torn what to do, he went back to Voldemort for awhile.

Remus and Martina had been going out for the last two years, Remus still guilty that he bit her. What happened if she would have transformed from that bite anyway? He couldn't forgive himself if he give her that curse while on top of anything that went on. He haven't discussed the word marriage with her yet. He had just gotten to know her better and she as well.

He learned that Martina family disowned her since she decided not to kill his parents.

She loves to read romance novels.

She loves dark colors.

She can be sarcastic and witty at times.

She's not a morning person.

Remus loves the small things about her.

"Ready to see little Harry?" Martina asked fondly, from the living room of their apartment complex in muggle London. Remus had just got a new job at the local bookstore and Martina finally got a job at the Ministry as a Curse Breaker. A job that she excel upon.

Remus kissed Martina's cheek.

"Of course love, you're very fond of him aren't you." He laughed as he took a hold of her hand ready to apparate.

Martina blushed.

"W-well I do want children." She stumbled shyly, his laughter stopped a bit. He blushed lightly, and with a pop they both disappeared from their apartment and toward Godric Hollow.

_Fin_


End file.
